Text messaging has become a popular mode of communication in many mobile (or wireless) networks. One example of text messaging is Short Message Service (SMS), which is a set of communication protocols allowing the exchange of short text messages (i.e., 160 characters or less) between devices. While the term “text message” traditionally referred to text-only messages sent using SMS, it has been extended to include multimedia messages, such as images, video, sound content, etc. The multimedia messages may be sent using Multimedia Message Service (MMS) protocol. Often times, mobile users more frequently use text messaging for communication than voice calls.
Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) is a suite of protocols that may be used in conjunction with text messaging protocols (e.g., SMS) to provide interactive sessions in mobile devices. Using WAP over SMS, for example, a user may send an SMS message that includes a Universal Resource Locator (URL). When the SMS message is received by the recipient, the recipient's device displays a URL link that the recipient may select to view the corresponding website.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is an organization that defines standards for telecommunications based on Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) specifications. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) is another organization that defines standards for telecommunications based on CDMA2000 specifications. The 3GPP and 3GPP2 both define standards for text messaging, including text messaging using WAP. The 3GPP standards are different than the 3GPP2 standards, which makes WAP text messaging between 3GPP and 3GPP2 networks difficult if not impossible.